


Hell's Little Angel

by sinnastachewrites



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Tony is the devil and hires peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnastachewrites/pseuds/sinnastachewrites
Summary: Peter becomes Tony's intern and has 4 bodyguards





	Hell's Little Angel

Scattered across the city, four pillars lay. One marked War, One marked Conquest, One marked Famine, the final marked, Death. They all stood in the old, crumbling city, pillars keeping their obelisks in tact. They slept in that same city, for hundreds of years ago, they rose. First the symbol of a White wolf and horse. The second, A brownish red horse and an eagle flying over top the skies. The third, A black horse followed by a falcon. The final, a pale horse, followed by an army of spiders, black widows to be exact. They were known as the knights of Death. For in that same city, there was a giant circle containing the devil himself. 

Present Day

Peter stumbled upon the ruins at a class field trip. He looked at them in awe. "Hey. Kid?' a deep voice asked the teenager. Peter popped up and looked around to see Tony Stark standing in the middle of the circle. "I need some help, if you help me, I can make all your dreams come true." he sweetly cooed. Peter looked at him and stayed a bit of a distance away. "Why do you need my help?" he asked. The man sighed and showed him his wrists. "Cut these off. Please...." he begged, his voice full of need. Peter went against his will and freed the man, getting pulled down. He fell for a solid 30 minutes and landed in what seemed to be an office chair. 

"Now, Mr. Parker.... You- Why and how can you even see me? You are innocent as shit....." he said softly, looking over a file. "Why did you help me, but end up in hell? Cause, you just died of starvation and freezing to death in the ruins..." He said, looking at the man-child. "Either way. I want you." he said a menacing tone in his voice, making Peter shiver. The voice immediately changed to a funny, sarcastic tone. "I want you to be basically my advertiser, or, like oh yeah! My intern! Don't worry, you'll get a decent pay, you'll have your own bodyguards, you get my dog Cerberus, and all you have to do for me, is reap souls. Only because the business down here is short." he said, holding out a contract. "Sign here." he said.   
He looked at the long ass contract and began to read,   
"I, Peter Benjamin Parker, First born of Richard and Mary Parker, adopted by May Reilly Parker Jameson, Agree to become a reaper pawn to become human again. If I do not follow the reaper code of conduct, (Which will be given after signed, for no one declines Lord Stark and lives), I will be forced to eternal work inside Hell's coal mines, where my blood will boil and my body will soon become a gumbo to be fed to Karen, Lord Stark's Cerberus. If I accept the terms and conditions, I will be granted with immortality, Four bodyguards, Karen, and a grand pay." 

Peter looked uncertain, but signed. His world went black and he was in his hotel room, MJ and Ned staring at him. "PETER!!!" they both sounded joyous. "DUDE WE THOUGHT YOU DIED!!! WHERE DID YOU GO?!?!? WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" they asked, slamming him with questions. Peter didn't notice, but his phone was ringing. He picked up the cellular device and answered it. "Mr. Parker, it's Tony! I'm giving you the week to settle in. You aren't used to being a reaper, but as well as resting, you'll meet your new 'roommates'. Which, I'll send them all in right now. Don't worry, your friends can't see them, only you." he said, hanging up the phone. As soon as he hung up, a large white wolf stood in the room with Peter and his friends. The wolf turned human and bowed. "I am...Conquest.... Or my human name, Bucky...." he said, looking at the younger male. After that, a large eagle sat next to him, turning human. "I am Steve. Or War." The blonde cooed. Then a falcon showed up. He stumbled around. "I am... I am sorry. My name is Sam." he turned human and apologized a ton. "Or," he coughed and looked at him. "I am Famine..." then, an army of spiders erupted from the floor and a pretty red head showed up. "I am Nat. Or," there was a cold hiss. "Death..." 

Peter stared at them in awe. "So... You are all my new, bodyguards?" he asked, getting a nod out of all of them. "We are here to serve." they said in unison.

And the next few weeks couldn't get weirder.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea a while ago and I'm deciding to write about it, also the next update for the other story will come soon!


End file.
